


so, boyfriends?

by ahjusshi



Category: Blacklist Series
Genre: M/M, Mentions of fucking, Small kisses, andrew is also whipped, andrew is flirty, andric - Freeform, blacklist - Freeform, gay shit for us lads, joy ty, my own au tbh, thaiseries, traffic is lowkey whipped, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahjusshi/pseuds/ahjusshi
Summary: “so, are you going to date me or are you going you date me?”or the four times andrew’s got rejected and the fifth time he didn’t





	so, boyfriends?

**Author's Note:**

> yo it’s ur bitch at it again—
> 
> okay, gays, this isn’t properly edited ok im sorry, but at least i provided some andric for our thirsty asses
> 
> shoutout to joy for the idea uwu love you bitch 
> 
> follow me on twitter @flirtingnew to keep up with me and —
> 
> enjoy

“So, are you going to date me or are you going to date me?” Andrew asked, leaning forward in his seat and placing one hand under his chin with a smirk. He even gave a wink (or he tried to, but couldn’t help to close his other eye) for extra effect, but was disappointed to find Traffic ignoring him. He frowned and pushed himself off the table, leaning back into his chair instead. “Don’t ignore me.”

“I wouldn’t be if you weren’t talking bullshit,” Traffic answered, looking up from his phone and taking a glance at Andrew, “besides, when did we even get this close for you to ask me out?”

“Then let us be close.” Andrew shrugged as he looked around the library to find everyone studying, “it’s boring here—why don’t we go to the arcade? Maybe the club?”

“We’re highschoolers, Andrew,” Traffic only replied before shutting his phone off and looking back down at all the work he has yet to start.

“That shouldn’t stop us from having fun—hey, pay attention to me.”

Traffic glared at his so-called friend and sighed, “Andrew, I have things to do. Go play around with someone else. ”

Andrew only pouted and with a whine, retaliated, “But I only want to play around with you.”

Traffic sighed once more before looking back down at his algebra work, eyes analyzing every problem that needed to be solved.

“If you date me, I’ll leave.”

“Fine, just go,” Traffic quickly said in annoyance, but only took a second to realize what he had just agreed to. He looked back at Andrew with wide eyes to see the man smiling, “—Wait, I didn’t mean—“

“Nope,” Andrew interrupted, standing to his feet and stretching his body across the table to directly face Traffic, “no take backs. You’re mine now.”

“I’m not yours.”

“You are now.” Andrew cocked his head, smirked once more, and with eyes looking down at his target, leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips. He enjoyed the shocked face from his newfound boyfriend when he pulled back and smiled again. “let’s take good care of each other, okay?”

Traffic just sat in shock and looked up to Andrew’s eyes in confusion, trying to process everything that had happened in seconds.

“See you later, babe!” Andrew only called out as he rounded the table and walked away happily.

“What the fuc—“ Traffic began as he looked behind him to yell at Andrew, but quieted down when people around shushed him.

 

—

 

Traffic rolled his eyes when Andrew took a seat beside him and wrapped his hands around his arm. He looked around the cafeteria and quickly tried to shake off the clingy hands, hoping nobody saw though he didn’t really care if they did.

“Andrew, I’m trying to eat,” he said, hoping the man would let go at his excuse.

“But I missed my boyfriend,” Andrew only whined, leaning his head on Traffic’s shoulder only to get a shove back.

“I’m not your boyfriend—let go—and since when did you even like me?”

Andrew released Traffic’s arm free, but still stayed closely seated and argued, “You agreed to be boyfriend yesterday—“

“You caught me off-guard then,” Traffic interrupted, abandoning his food and turning in his seat to look at Andrew, “and because of that, I couldn’t finish my work.”

Andrew chuckled, cocking his head to the side, and with confidence, said, “So what? I distracted you?”

“Yes.”

“Not my problem,” Andrew only shrugged, a grin still present on his face, “I can’t help being this attractive.”

Traffic only rolled his eyes.

“I’ll ask again then,” Andrew said, “are you going to date me or are you going to date me?”

“There’s not even another option,” Traffic pointed out to which Andrew raised his eyebrows to in amusement. “I’m not going to date you,” Traffic huffed, looking away from Andrew and picking up his spoon and fork, “and I never will.”

Andrew only hummed before standing from his seat and walking away.

 

__

 

Traffic watched Andrew flirt with someone else with annoyance. It’s only been a few hours, not even a day, since they broke up (they weren’t even dating, dating) and Andrew has already moved on to another man. Traffic rolled his eyes and tried to focus on the work he had placed out in front of him. Plus, it shouldn’t even bother him as much as it did.

He was back in the library and he was trying to catch up on work he was assigned weeks ago which he had ignored for far too long. If he wanted to stay a leader in Blacklist, he would have to keep his grades high as a leader should, but really, he wasn’t that good with his studies.

And focusing on his work was becoming harder when all he could hear was Andrew from a few tables across from his own, quietly laughing to whatever the other male was telling him. It annoyed Traffic and he wished he could punch them both.

Traffic scowled at Andrew’s smile once he caught himself staring for the nth time and cursed them from far away, hoping their romance ended quickly. “Get a fucking room,” he muttered under his breath as he glared their way and cursed when Andrew had decided to look at him then.

 _Fuck_ , Traffic panicked as he looked back down at his work and acted as if he wasn’t staring at them. He heard Andrew laugh at something else and then tell the stranger he had to go, to which Traffic smirked at because he knew Andrew was going to walk over to him. He was glad to know his prediction was true when he saw a figure take a seat on top of the table beside him.

“So, I saw you staring,” Andrew began then, placing a hand on Traffic’s shoulder, letting it slide down his arm and to his hand. “You missed me?”

Traffic rolled his eyes, letting Andrew interlock their hands. Weirdly, it felt right and Traffic really liked it. “You were distracting me.”

Andrew only smirked and said, “I can distract you in another way if you’d like.”

Traffic almost choked at the suggestion and pulled his hand away then, hiding it under the table. “W-what—“

“Don’t worry.” Andrew only sighed, sliding down from the table, and to his feet, “you would have to agree to be my boyfriend first before we even do anything.”

Traffic only looked at him in response, kind of hurt from his reply. Andrew only giggled at the look and leaned down, face a few centimeters away from Traffic’s and asked, “Unless you want to do it now?”

Traffic blushed and turned his face away. “N-no.”

Andrew only hummed and quickly placed a soft kiss on Traffic’s cheek before stepping back and backing away with a wave.

Traffic watched the male make his way out of the building then, his cheeks burning red and he cursed his heart for forgetting to beat at that moment.

He really needed to finish his work.

 

—

 

Andrew walked into the library building again the next day, hoping he would see Traffic there and was glad to see he was; Traffic was huddled in the same corner, doing his work which never seemed to finish. _Cute_ , Andrew thought as he skipped his way over in excitement.

“Hey,” Andrew greeted, catching a glance from Traffic before going back to do his work, “you’re always in here, huh?”

“Unlike you, I actually want good grades,” Traffic only replied.

Andrew took a seat beside Traffic and leaned his head against his hand which was placed on the table, watching his man work. He looked handsome working so seriously and diligently; it got him aroused to think how he would be in bed, on top of him as they fucked.

“You’re hot as fuck when you work.”

Andrew smirked when he saw Traffic’s eyes widen at his confession and turn away to cough with a blush on his cheeks. _Cute_.

“T-thanks, I guess,” Traffic replies, trying to focus on his work again, “you’re not so bad yourself.”

Andrew raised his eyebrows in surprise, not expecting the compliment back and smiled. _Cute_.

“Thanks, does that mean you agree to date me?”

Traffic looked over at Andrew in disbelief. “Me complimenting you has nothing to do with me wanting to date you.”

“I didn’t hear a no,” Andrew only pointed out, scooting closer towards Traffic and chuckled when he noticed a slight flush on his cheeks, “now, are you going to date me?”

“No,” Traffic declined, turning away from Andrew and going back to work, “leave me alone and go find somebody else to bother.”

Andrew hummed, hands crawling there way under Traffic’s arm and to his (left, free) hand. “You didn’t like that when I did it yesterday.” He interlocked their hands and he smiled at the red blush of Traffic’s cheeks. Cute.

“I never said I didn’t like it—“

“You looked like you didn’t like it,” Andrew intercepted, “am I wrong?”

Traffic swallowed and looked over at Andrew to see the man smirking towards him. He really hated him and his stupid smile and his stupid good looks and his stupid flirting. “I hate you.”

“I know,” Andrew only answered as he closed the space between them and shared a sweet kiss. Andrew pulled away and smiled once more when Traffic had pushed him and let go of their interlocked hand.

 _Cute_.

 

—

 

“So, are you going to date me or are you going to date me?” Andrew asked that night, wrapping his hands around Traffic’s naked body and pulling him closer. He pressed a light kiss on the back of Traffic’s neck and he grinned when he felt the male shiver.

“What we just did didn’t answer your question?”

Andrew hummed in thought and replied, “Some people have sex as just a hookup though.”

Traffic didn’t say anything for awhile and Andrew wondered if he had fallen asleep, but was proven wrong when Traffic whispered, “Was this just a hookup?”

“Of course not,” Andrew answered, pressing another kiss on Traffic’s shoulder, “I like you a lot, Traffic.”

“How do you know?”

 _How_ _did_ _he_ _know_? Andrew never really thought about it, really. He just knew he liked Traffic and was ready to make him his. “You make me happy. Happy and nervous sometimes, and you’re really cute when you blush. I also like to tease you when you get nervous.”

“Is that what love is?” Traffic questioned.

“I don’t know, Traffic,” Andrew only answered, twisting Traffic over and smiling at him before pressing a firm kiss on his lips, “how about we find out together?”

Traffic turned his whole body towards Andrew and leaned into the kiss, groaning when he felt Andrew’s tongue sneak inside. He quickly pulled away before anything could happen again.

“You’re eager,” Traffic said with a light giggle.

“It’s ‘coz you’re delicious.”

“Shut up,” Traffic only whined and looked down as Andrew pulled them closer in a tight hug. “So, are we dating yet?”

“Are you implying a yes to my suggestion?” Andrew asked.

“Maybe.”

“Of course you’re not going to directly say ‘yes’, huh?” Andrew teased, “you don’t want to admit to wanting to date me?”

Traffic only smiled as his heart flourished in happiness and he wrapped his own arms around his newfound, official boyfriend. Yeah, he likes him just a tiny bit, but he didn’t need to know that yet.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ig i rlly wanted flirty andrew


End file.
